cartoon_xdfandomcom-20200213-history
Infectus
Infectus is a small infectionous demon orignially an antibiotic created to infect evil gods and kill them but he was genetically modified because he was manipulated by Shadow Red and he was originally created to infect the bodies of popular protective beings of the Omniverse it will either get nigh Omnipotus or Omnipotus the god will possibly start revolting and once the god is revolting, people are revolting too against the infected god, With all the gods infected nobody can try to defeat shadow red. Personality Infectus is a Infectious Demon with a care free and positive attitude towards everything, he is known to be the second character who is insanely happy all the time, while he can be i happy at times but can usually get extremely murderous when angered and will have no choice but to leave the body and torment the problem. He also known to be feisty and giggly while living inside he does not experience any fear especially when he is in the host, not even antibiotics and antibodies and medications seem to scare him, if he is caught he can destroy the antibiotics and antibodies and medications, so he makes himself at home inside the host. he is also known to be feared by all the other gods because of his infectious personality, He likes tormenting bodies by worsening the throat by waving his hands on the throat and relishing the mucus causing the hoat to cough and hack and nearly trying to Vomit, he feels no remorse over harming the body he would kill the body if he could even if it was a very young body. he hates escaping the host body and he hates antibiotics he gets hyperactive around the antibiotics and antibodies and medications, he can fight them easily. He is mainly scared of beibeing deleted from a factory reset, and he scared of Ava. Powers Omnidiseasent - ''Infectus has unlimited cells to create as many clones and diseases as he can and can control when the body can die. ''Nigh Omnipresence - ''He can clone himself making him the virus of the omniverse ''Virus Manipulation - ''He can kill and erase viruses from existence and make them less harmful. ''Fission- ''infectus can bend, stretch and seperate his body ''Sowrd Manipulation - ''he can create a sword that whoever it touches it will infect the touched area. ''wing manipulation - ''he can become airborne. '' Chaos Manipulation- ''He is a chaotic demon because infecting the god can serverly cause revolting, war and panic across the Omniverse making Shadow Red unavailable to be challenged. ''Computer Virus ''lasers - ''He can shoot powerful lasers that can destroy an entire computer ''Electrokinesis - ''Infectus can Manipulate electricity because he likely made of electricity as a computer virus. He can't be detected by Antivirus. ''Hacking - ''He can Manipulate laptops everywhere making him omnipresent. ''Deleting - ''He can delete whatever he wants ''Omniversal Intelligence - ''he has the intelligence of a supercomputer and Shadow Red. Helpful abilities '' Undetectable - ''Infectus is undectable to antibiotic and anything that can kill viruses. If he is detected by anything that can kill viruses he can fight and or kill them some antibiotics think he is an antibiotic. ''Cloning - ''Infectus is multicellular. Symptoms Nigh Omnipotus * Flu symptoms like throat nose vomiting * Near death * Cancer( just incase there is no revolting) * Chicken pox Omnipotus * Every single disease and symptoms that exist Trivia * Infectus was created by Hannah Rovian and she didn't know that infectus would end up EVIL!!! * Infectus is a Infectious Demon, he is a demon because he acts demonic. * He is in the chaos wiki becuase he brings chaos and he can infect the Omniscronchulon and garvey marx and all the chaotic beings that exist in the omniverse and the heroes of the Omniverse especially the one above all. * Alex Hirsch mentions that Infectus inspired by Poxy and used him to make a viral younger and cuter looking * infectus was also known to be shadow reds cousin he will infect him if he was still good in his supremely powerful form as a computer virus he can spread through all computer making them attack the host plus he can die by getting delteted of a computer * Jack Demonian is his cousin. Category:Omnipotent Category:Cartoon XD Villans Category:Neutral Category:Angry Bird Characters Category:Anti Hero Category:Microscopic Category:Sadistic